


We Aren't So Different

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: An Ed that isn't a complete asshole, Building a Submarine like that is a completely normal thing, Emotional Oswald Cobblepot, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, So much schmoop, Yea I didnt know that existed either, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot set in season 5 where Ed realizes him and Oswald aren't so different.Because Ed literally did almost the same thing as Oswald when he tried to kill Gordon because of Lee, but who am I to point fingers.  He's a smart boy, he'll figure that out.I needed something soft and happy that wasn't full of maniuplation and pain and hurt.  So, here ya go.  :D
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	We Aren't So Different

Oswald kept his eyes on the screwdriver in his hands. Awkward and unsure as he listened to Ed going over plans. Doing the machine work. Doing everything. He wanted to help more but he wasn’t as smart as him, was out of his element, and they both knew it.

The silence finally caught his attention and he looked up, caught off guard when Ed was leaning against a table looking at him. The look on his face wasn’t familiar, something between worry and aggravation and Oswald dropped his eyes. 

“Oswald.”

He nearly dropped the screwdriver, startled as Ed suddenly spoke in the silence, and set it on the table without looking up. “Yes? Do you need something?”

“Are you just going to watch me work?”

His face flushed and he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, “I’m sorry. What can I do to help?” They already had this conversation, this fight, and he was helpless to offer any other advice. He scuffed his foot and chewed his lip, “I can get you some food…?”

“It would be nice if you’d at least look at me when I’m talking.”

That brought his eyes up to meet Ed’s and he grabbed the table with one hand to steady himself and keep from looking away. Ed looked more concerned, more aggravated. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to offer.

“Stop apologizing Oswald.” Ed sighed and set the tool in his hand down on the table and closed the space between them with two long strides. Oswald jerked back, bumping the table and making the parts on it shake, embarrassed by his reaction. They were supposed to be equals now, on good footing, but he couldn’t stop acting like he was afraid of the man. Afraid of what he could do.

Ed ran a hand over his face, clearly frustrated before dropping his hand on to the table next to Oswald. Even though Oswald wasn’t actually boxed in he felt like he was. It was times like this he realized how much bigger the other man was than him. He towered over him and it didn’t matter that he was wiry, it wasn’t like Oswald had much bulk either. Ed was trying to hold his eyes but he dropped his gaze again. His mouth opened, but another apology was going to come out so instead he closed it with a snap.

He could feel Ed looking at him and tried to ease away but Ed shifted his body in a way that could only be intentionally, keeping him against the table. At the more obvious move to keep him where he was he wrapped his arms around his stomach, wondering if he was going to need a weapon.

“I tried to kill Gordon.” 

And Oswald did dart his eyes up at that as he shrugged, “Okay.” When Ed just kept looking at him he tried to scramble for what the man wanted and managed to get out, “I mean, so have I. I think. It all kind of blends together.”

“No.” Again there was an aggravated sigh and Ed moved so he was fully in front of Oswald and dropped his other hand to the table as well. They were so close they were nearly touching, Ed’s arms brushing his on either side. 

“Ed.” He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself under control as his voice had come out small and shaky and he forced it stronger. “Back away.” It didn’t help that all he wanted to do was lean into the man, hug him the way that Ed used to let him.

“I was going to kill Gordon because I loved Lee, and she loved him.” He dipped his head down, trying to catch Oswald’s eyes, but he was doing everything he could to avoid them. “I was going to kill Gordon because I wanted all of Lee’s attention.”

It was impossible to not understand what he was saying. Oswald thought over all the things he could say, and the longer he was silent the more the tension rose until Ed snapped out. “Nothing to say? You don’t want to tell me I told you so? You don’t want to say it serves me right? Rub it in that I was wrong?”

Oswald chewed his lip until he tasted blood, and he could feel the pressure behind his eyes, knew that he was going to cry if he wasn’t already but Ed was too close for him to lift his hand up and wipe away the tears. Oh well, it wasn’t like the man hadn’t seen him cry before. He swallowed hard, “I’m truly sorry you loved someone that didn’t love you back.”

He felt Ed jerk back, shocked at the words. There wasn’t any bitterness in them, no mocking, only genuine regret. It didn’t matter what had happened to him, Oswald knew what it felt like to love someone and not have it returned. How much it hurt. He would never wish it on anyone, and especially not Ed.

Oswald thought it would be the end of it, that Ed would go back to work and this would be another thing that they  _ didn’t talk about _ but Ed only eased back to his previous spot, his voice flat. “But I didn’t kill him.” 

Oswald's body tensed and he whispered out, unable to stop it as bitterness finally did seep into his words even as he freed an arm enough to wipe at the tears on his face, “Because you realized that wasn’t love, right? Because you’re a better person?” He thought he knew where this was going, suddenly clear how Ed intended to use this to hurt.

It wasn’t what came out of his mouth though. “No. I was going to do it but Lee found me and told me I’d never have her if I killed him.” A hand moved to grab his chin and tilt his head up so they were forced to make eye contact, “What would you have done if I had demanded the same of you Oswald?” 

His heart still thudded when he looked at the man and it was embarrassing but he couldn’t stop the words, “I’d do anything you asked me.” He cringed, he hadn’t even been able to make the words past tense, and he knew that his vulnerability would be exploited. It always was.

“I believe you.” His other hand came up to cup Oswald’s face. “I had thought… but then I did the same thing Oswald. Me. I let my emotions control my actions. I couldn’t resist and you… emotion is all you run on.”

“Ed, I don’t know what-”

Fingers dug into the side of his face hard enough to bruise, holding him still. “I forgive you Oswald. Really forgive you.  _ Both _ of us do.” 

Before he could answer, could figure out if that declaration made him indignant or grateful, Ed’s lips slammed down over his. 

He let out something embarrassingly close to a squeak, hands reaching up to grab at Ed’s shirt, unsure how to react. The hands on his jaw softened, tilting his head, as Ed leaned more into the kiss. 

Oswald’s face felt like it was on fire, it all happened so fast he could only cling to the man. He was inexperienced, he knew that, but timidly opened his mouth when Ed licked across his lips. A groan from the bigger man made him grip his shirt tighter, trying to pull him close. Afraid that he was going to pull back, that he was going to leave, that this was all another trick. 

He let Ed take the lead, shyly responding to his kiss, and when Ed finally pulled back he found himself panting, trying to catch his breath. Ed let out a soft chuckle, dropping his hands from Oswald’s face to wrap around him, nearly crushing him against his body in a hug. 

Oswald was still disoriented, unsure, but he couldn’t resist that invitation and wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist, pressing his face against his shirt, taking anything he could get.

He could feel Ed tip his head down, pressing against Oswald. “That is exactly what I thought kissing you would be like.” Oswald couldn’t stop the thrill at the words, at the admission from Ed that he had  _ thought _ about kissing him. He pulled back and Oswald reluctantly dropped his hands, letting him go, but Ed didn’t go far.

Oswald looked up at him, trying to stay strong and prepare himself for the trap to be sprung. Ed reached up, wiping away a tear with his thumb and Oswald broke, looking away. “If you are planning on some trick Ed, just get it over with.”

That made Ed grin, but it was friendly, and all he did was tilt Oswald’s chin back up again and press a soft chaste kiss to his lips. He whispered against his mouth, “No trick, Oswald.”

“Then what is this?”

The look on Ed’s face was uncharacteristically warm as he finally dropped all contact and stepped back a few steps. “A new start.” He turned back to the table, picking up the tool and spoke again. “Together, I hope.”

Oswald’s heart fluttered and he felt a little dizzy as he reached up to touch his lips. It was impossible to force down the hope, and he finally nodded, his voice soft. “Together.”

  
  



End file.
